Best-Effort is a standard Internet service model. For a Best-Effort data network service, a packet loss during transmission can occur.
In the field of video call technologies, based on characteristics of video data, a differential pulse code modulation (DPCM) coding architecture is generally used in a current mainstream video compression and coding standard. Whether a frame of the video data can be successfully decoded can depend not only on data integrity of the frame, but also on whether a reference frame is decoded. In such a coding architecture, an I frame (also referred to as an intra-frame coding frame) can be independently decoded without reference to any frame, a P frame (also referred to as an inter-frame coding frame or a forward predictive coding frame) can be successfully decoded in combination with a respective reference frame. Therefore, the importance of a frame of video data varies.
In the related technology, video data or video packet redundancy control schemes empirically provide more protection on the I frame and front frames within an I frame intra-period, but in these schemes, redundancy protection on a frame is insufficiently refined, and does not scale well to different code stream structures.